


Sellado con un beso

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-07
Updated: 2005-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo era revuelo por la presencia de Sagitario en el Santuario, todo era festejo, mientras que en el Décimo Templo del Santuario era ansiedad y puro remordimiento. —Tan solo vine a... —saludó Aioros con torpeza, dando unos pasos para dejarse ver por la luz artificial</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sellado con un beso

La idea de tener al Santo más leal de Athena -a quien había asesinado con sus propias manos de manera injusta- vivo, en el Santuario y a escasos metros de él, no solo conseguía que se volviera mas esquivo y reticente de lo normal, sino también más melancólico y depresivo.

 

La culpa que le inundaba con tanta intensidad no le permitía comprender que era tan solo un niño cumpliendo órdenes... Pretextos, porque así los veía Capricornio, como puros pretextos, excusas de su acto despiadado y cruel hacia aquel que había defendido a la Diosa hasta las últimas consecuencias.

 

Para colmo Aioros se había convertido en la nueva atracción del Santuario, todos lo visitaban y le veneraban como algún tipo de semi-dios por su valentía y la leyenda en la que se había convertido, mientras Shura se sumergía cada vez más en el alcohol y en la angustia de ser catalogado “el asesino de Aioros”. Ya no más el “traidor Aioros”, si no el valiente, el aguerrido, el leal...

 

Y él lo había matado con sus propias manos.

  
Todo era revuelo por la presencia de Sagitario en el Santuario, todo era festejo, mientras que en el Décimo Templo del Santuario era ansiedad y puro remordimiento. ¿Alguien lo notaba? ¿O siquiera a alguien le importó? Sí, Camus había advertido el mutismo y el encierro de su amigo, ¿pero qué podía hacer por él, si por empezar no lograba comprender que no había sido su culpa, que ya no importaba, porque Aioros estaba con vida?

 

 Eran hombres, ya adultos, debían hablar como tal, pero ¿cómo conseguirlo si Shura se negaba a aceptar siquiera visitas y echaba a todo aquel que ingresaba sin permiso, arrojando vasos vacíos o algún que otro objeto contundente?

 

Sin embargo una de las visitas fue distinta, fue una visita de la que Capricornio no se pudo deshacer porque, por empezar, se había quedado sin palabras.  
  
—¡Vete! ¡No quiero visitas! —gritó con energía al sentir un cosmos en su Templo.  
—Lo siento... no quise... incomodarte... —dijo alguien con extremo nerviosismo, una voz que Capricornio no reconoció de inmediato, pero que le había dejado sin palabras.  
—¡¿Qué quieres?! —preguntó en la penumbra, con cierto fastidio.  
—Tan solo vine a... Hola... —saludó Aioros con torpeza, dando unos pasos para dejarse ver por la luz artificial

 

En ese momento Shura se quedó inmóvil en el sillón aún con el vaso de licor en la mano y los ojos enrojecidos, observándole.

  
Al ver que Capricornio se quedó en tal estado pasivo, Sagitario optó por seguir hablando.

  
—He venido a preguntarte si... digo... harán un banquete... y pensaba en que... solo faltas tú... Vine a eso...

  
Shura interrumpió el torpe balbuceo de su compañero y antigua víctima de manera brusca.

—No me interesa. No me gustan las fiestas.  
  
Aioros bajó la vista dolido y dio la media vuelta para salir caminando con lentitud, a la espera de un arrepentimiento a último momento en su compañero de armas, pero ese arrepentimiento nunca llegó. Sagitario quiso decir algo, volteó con la intención de insistir, pero al ver como Capricornio terminaba de un trago su vaso para servirse más desistió en su intento y se dirigió a su Templo, donde se llevaría a cabo dicho banquete en su honor.

  
Al llegar, Acuario lo intercedió intentando averiguar si lo había conseguido, pero el rostro de Aioros lo dijo todo sin necesidad de palabras.  
  
—No pude, Camus. En pocas palabras me echó...  
—Sigue insistiendo Aioros —dijo Acuario con tranquilidad—. Él se siente culpable por tu muerte.  
—Pero eso es cosa del pasado. Ahora somos hombres y...  
—Eso, tú, yo y el resto, lo sabemos. El que aún no se enteró es él —Camus vio como iban llegando el resto de sus compañeros y propuso—: Vamos a comer, luego hablaremos de esto en privado.  
  
El banquete dio comienzo, pero el agasajado se encontraba ido, perdido por completo en su mente, sumergido en sus pensamientos... Ideando alguna forma de acercarse al hombre que estimaba y a quien recordaba siempre con una sonrisa, cuando los juegos y bromas de la infancia junto a él, aparecían en su cabeza.  
  
…  
  
Los días en el Santuario transcurrieron con agonía, morían sin más. De vez en cuando Aioros echaba vistazos cuesta arriba hacia el Templo vecino de Capricornio, con una mirada de infinita tristeza. ¿Por qué Shura lo odiaba de aquella forma? ¿Por qué, a pesar de saberse que no era un traidor, aun seguía anidando ese resentimiento? ¿Por qué lo rechazaba? Tanto que lo extrañaba.

 

 Aioros vio a lo lejos como su hermano se acercaba con paso lento y una sonrisa en los labios. Leo estaba más que feliz de tenerlo con vida, de poder verlo de nuevo, de poder escucharlo, de poder tenerlo. Y Sagitario estaba feliz de verlo convertido no solo en un hombre orgulloso, sino en un Santo leal a Athena, respetado por sus compañeros. Aun así, los ojos de Aioros mostraban soledad y zozobra.

  
Un breve saludo entre hermanos que expresó todos esos años de ausencia y cariño, un saludo quizás frío a los ojos de cualquiera, pero que para los involucrados supo a reencuentro.

  
Sagitario advirtió que alguien se acercaba, pero esos pasos se detuvieron para después seguir avanzando de nuevo. ¿Quién era aquel que dudaba en seguir su paso? Por supuesto que Shura, sin más opciones que pasar por Sagitario para llegar a su Templo. Capricornio levantó la vista y luego la perdió, derrotado. En los brazos llevaba una bolsa repleta de botellas, por lo visto venía de comprar en el pueblo.

  
Pensó en saludar, solo por cortesía, solo porque estaba atravesando un Templo ajeno y como mínimo debía saludar a su dueño; pero lo que realmente llevo a Shura a dirigirle la palabra a Aioros, fue la mirada de este último, una mirada que lo dijo todo, que pedía a gritos ser tomado en cuenta. Un sencillo saludo, quizás solo por compromiso.

  
  
—Buenos días, Aioros. Con tu permiso... —La voz de Capricornio sonó fría y parca.

  
Sagitario algo iba a responder, emocionado por escuchar su voz sin ninguna amenaza en el tono, pero su hermano se le adelantó, con la furia pintada en las pupilas.

  
—No le dirijas la palabra, asesino —¿Aún Aioria no le había perdonado? Que hipócrita, entonces, porque el también creyó a su hermano un traidor. Sin embargo había otros motivos, la necesidad de ser hiriente con Shura, por todo el desprecio que le dedicaba a su hermano. No le gustaba ver a Aioros tan mortificado por ello. Shura no tenía ningún derecho.  
—Aioria... —reprochó el hermano mayor y quiso decirle algo al supuesto asesino, pero este haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, se alejó sin más.  
—No tolero que te dirija la palabra —se defendió Leo.  
—¿Por qué dices eso? Él... —Ahí iba de nuevo con aquella típica frase que siempre estaba ligada a Capricornio—: Solo cumplía órdenes.  
—Lo sé —dijo para sorpresa de Aioros.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué…?  
—Porque... —interrumpió Leo, bajando la vista— No soporto ver cómo te hace sufrir. No soporto ver como tú estás pendiente cada día de ver si consigues arrancarle una palabra, un saludo. ¡No soporto que se maneje de esa forma! —realizó una pausa para tomar coraje y decirle de una buena vez todo lo que pensaba desde su resurrección— Seria lógico pensar que al tenerte con vida fuera el primero en festejar contigo, el primero en saludarte con alegría por verte de nuevo... pero no, parece que en su interior prefiere tenerte muerto.  
—Aioria... —intentó hablar, pero su hermano no se lo permitió, no en ese momento tan decisivo para él.  
—No lo llamé asesino porque realmente lo sea, aunque lo fue. Lo llamé asesino porque te está matando en vida —Aioria levantó la vista y clavó las pupilas en el mayor, sus ojos expresaban determinación y quizás hasta dolor—. Y, créeme, no solo me duele eso... si no que soy incapaz de poder arrancarte una sonrisa sincera como la que le dedicaste ahora cuando tan solo te saludó por compromiso.

 

Aioria no soportó la derrota y el dolor, sin agregar nada más y sin esperar una contestación de su hermano comenzó a caminar, pero Aioros no quiso dejar la conversación en ese punto.

  
—¡Aioria! Espera... —lo frenó y el aludido volteó— el lugar que tú ocupas en mi vida, no es el mismo que el de... Shura...  
—Lo sé también —respondió Leo con tranquilidad, había una sonrisa de comprensión en sus labios.  
—Tú eres mi hermano menor y ese lugar nadie te lo va a quitar.  
—Ya lo sé —reiteró—. Solo deseo que seas feliz...  
  
Ahora sí, Leo se alejó a su Templo con la seguridad de que su hermano había entendido sus palabras, pues Aioria no le reprochaba el cariño, sino su hipocresía. Por querer a Capricornio y no hacer nada al respecto, por engañarse y mentirse haciendo de cuenta que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad lo que quiso hacer desde su resurrección era hablar con Shura en son de amistad.

  
Aioros se vio en su Templo solo, en compañía de sus pensamientos, en las palabras de su hermano. Perdió la mirada y la depositó cuesta arriba, hacia donde cada mañana cuando despertaba la depositaba. Soltó un suspiro y agradeció en su interior a su hermano, por haberle demostrado con crudas y reales palabras aquello a lo que él se negaba a ver con sus propios ojos: Que extrañaba a Shura, que moría por hablar con él, que _mataría_ por estar con él. Una vez más, como hacía diez años. Por eso tomó la decisión de ir hasta su Templo a afrontar las consecuencias, o un vaso tal vez, estrellándose contra él.  
  
…  
  
Shura volvió a cargar el vaso con más licor. El brazo le temblaba, aferraba la botella haciendo un esfuerzo para que no se le cayera. Parte del líquido se volcó en su ropa, ya oliente a alcohol. Se recostó de nuevo sobre el sillón, dejando descansar su adormecido cuerpo.

 

Llevó el vaso a los labios y cerró los ojos, dando un sorbo. Solo tenía ganas de beber hasta el cansancio, hasta quedarse por completo dormido en ese sillón, en pleno estado de inconsciencia.

 

Para dejar de pensar una maldita vez en lo acontecido a la tarde. Para que el dolor por el desprecio que, supuso Capricornio, le tuvieron todos durante ese tiempo, desapareciera por completo.

 

No necesitaba que Aioria le recordara de nuevo que era un asesino, ya suficiente tenía con despertar todos los días y sentirlo en el alma.

  
Por la entrada de su Templo alguien se acercaba, había aprendido a reconocer su cosmos, de hecho era algo de lo que no se podía olvidar por más esfuerzo que hiciera.  
  
—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Shura con cierto fastidio.

El aludido no supo qué contestar, en realidad no supo a ciencia cierta qué hacía en ese Templo.

—Vine a... ver cómo estabas...  
—Bien. Ya puedes irte... —ofreció Capricornio de manera hosca.  
—A mí no me parece —dijo Aioros con tono tranquilo y sin medir las consecuencias se acercó lo suficiente para quitarle el vaso de la mano.  
—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —cuestionó con cierto grado de violencia por el alcohol.  
—Quitándote el vaso —respondió con naturalidad y siendo muy obvio.  
—¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Devuélvemelo!  
—No. No dejaré que sigas bebiendo.  
—¡No eres mi madre! —exclamó Capricornio. Buscó la botella y la tomó. Al fin y al cabo el vaso no era tan necesario.  
—No, pero si tu amigo —Aioros se tomó la libertad de quitarle con facilidad la botella.

  
Shura se puso de pie, enfrentándolo, se tambaleó un poco, pero logró el equilibrio.

  
—¿Qué harás, Shura? —preguntó desafiante— No puedes ni mantenerte en pie.

  
Eso era tan cierto que Capricornio se dejó caer sentado en el sillón.

  
—¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a recordarme tú también que soy un asesino? —preguntó con furia y muy gestual.  
—No, Shura. Vine a ver como estaba mi amigo, no mi asesino... Porque no vamos a negar lo que pasó. Así también como tampoco vamos a negar que eras un niño, que estabas cumpliendo órdenes, que...  
— _Bla, bla, bla_ —Ironizó— ¿Ya terminaste tu discurso? Puedes irte.

  
Aioros explotó en ese momento, ya no soportaba más esa tediosa situación.

—¡¿Dime qué demonios te sucede conmigo?! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡¿Que yo exista?! ¡¿Que yo esté con vida?! —logró serenarse antes de seguir hablando— ¿Tanto te molesta que yo esté vivo, tanto deseas que esté muerto? —Susurró lo último con dolor.  
  
En respuesta, Capricornio se puso de pie y encaró a su antiguo amigo, tal vez el alcohol en sus venas fue un factor decisivo para su reacción; pero sorprendió a Aioros tomándolo por los hombros para estamparle en los labios un furioso beso con sabor a licor, a _dulce_ licor. Introdujo la lengua con agresividad, sin pedir permiso, y finalizó mordiéndole el labio y causándole un pequeño sangrado.  
  
—Eso... _mi buen amigo_ —dijo Shura con falsa solemnidad y hasta con un poco de burla—Eso es lo que “me pasa contigo”. Ahora por favor… devuélveme mi botella.

Aioros, quien se había quedado con los ojos abiertos a causa de la impresión, observó dicha botella que aún tenía en la mano.

—No te la devolveré. No me gusta verte así.  
—Devuélvemela —Capricornio volvió a acorralar a su amigo.  
—No —Y Sagitario fue firme en su decisión.  
  
Shura llegó a destino y comenzó un pequeño forcejeo, un tonto y hasta quizás gracioso forcejeo si se tomaba en cuenta el estado de embriaguez en Capricornio. Al ver que le costaba recuperar la botella, optó por aprisionar uno de los glúteos de Sagitario con una mano.  
  
—¡¿Qué haces?! —increpó Aioros sintiéndose más que incómodo.  
—Dame la botella o tomo esto —dijo Shura con seguridad en la mirada y aferrando más la mano— Tú eliges: o me das la botella o me das tu culo.  
—Shura... —rió irónico— estás borracho —Lo cual era muy cierto y el aludido lo aceptó sin remordimientos.  
—Sí. Lo sé. Por eso... puedo llegar a hacer algo de lo que quizás después me arrepienta —. Acercó su boca para volver a besar aquellos labios, pero Aioros lo echó con un brazo.  
—Déjame. No vaya a ser cosa que después te arrepientas...  
—Oh, no —dijo con seguridad— De besarte nunca me voy a arrepentir; pero si no me devuelves la botella, tomaré tu culo a la fuerza y quizás mañana cuando despierte y recuerde que te violé me arrepienta —Había que reconocer que estaba borracho, de otra forma no se lo explicaba.  
—Eres patético, Shura.  
—Sí. Eso también lo sé... y un asesino... No nos olvidemos de eso —Shura empezó a reír sin motivo aparente.  
  
Aioros comenzó a negar con la cabeza al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo. Así no podría hablar, así no podía esperar una contestación coherente. Además, aquel trato tan libidinoso logró más que perturbarlo. Viendo que el problema era la botella, la destapó y, volteándola, dejó que su contenido se desparramara en el suelo. En ese momento el estado jocoso de Shura varió con rapidez a uno de enojo.  
  
—¡Ey! ¡Que no me lo regalaron!  
—¿Cuánto costó? Yo te lo pago...—dijo con suma bronca, se acercó hasta el sillón donde segundos antes su amigo se había desplomado abatido y le arrojó un billete en la cara. Estaba en verdad molesto con Capricornio.  
—No quiero tu dinero. No soy una puta —dijo Shura, algo herido.  
—Déjalo ahí, en el suelo. Yo me voy —Intentó irse, pero la voz de su amigo lo hizo volver, volver los pasos y voltear la mirada.  
—Aioros... no me dejes solo, por favor...  
  
Unas lágrimas afloraron en los ojos del español, tenía la cabeza recostada en el brazo del sillón. Aioros se acercó con calma a él y se sentó a su lado, levantó una de las manos y acarició con suavidad su mejilla para secar unas lágrimas.  
  
—Sí, soy patético...—dijo Shura al verse en esa situación.  
—No. Estás borracho y no sabes lo que dices... Ni sabes lo que sientes.  
—No me odies... —pidió con una mirada de infinita tristeza—. Por favor… no me odies.  
—¿Cómo podría odiarte, Shura? Tú no te odies —pidió al comprender un poco mejor el dolor de su amigo.  
—No puedo evitarlo... —dijo con la voz quebrada—. ¿Me perdonas, Aioros? Perdóname por no haberte escuchado, por no haberte oído aquella vez. Por haberte matado...  
—Por supuesto. No puedo reprocharte absolutamente nada porque... —tomó aire, callándose de golpe—. ¿Por qué si yo lo entiendo tú no puedes?

 

Aioros llevó se las manos hasta la cara, tapándose el rostro, ya estaba cansado de lo mismo. Observando el estado deplorable de su amigo reconocía que era en vano hablar de ello en ese momento.

 

—Estás completamente borracho, mejor descansa y mañana hablamos...  
  
Sagitario intentó ponerse de pie, pero el español lo tomó con violencia de un brazo y lo tumbó sobre él para aprisionarlo y besarle de nuevo en la boca. Aioros luchó para evitarlo, pero su buen amigo lo tenía agarrado con fuerza de las nalgas. Pudo notar la erección de Shura. A pesar de la cantidad de alcohol corriendo por sus venas el desgraciado se entonaba.

  
En un hábil movimiento Capricornio consiguió situarse sobre él sin dejar de besarle, recorrió con la lengua el cuello de Sagitario, mientras sus manos buscaban desvestirlo. Para el griego no le era difícil quitárselo de encima, pero aquel calor que comenzaba a sentir en su interior lo debilitó por completo.  
  
—Shura... no sabes lo que haces... —se quejó Aioros entre jadeos, estaba excitado y le costaba a sí mismo controlarse.  
—Sí... tengo muy en claro lo que hago y lo que quiero —objetó con la voz agitada. Volvió a introducir furtivamente la lengua quitándole el aire a su amigo.  
  
Las manos de Shura desvistieron con rapidez a Sagitario, lo mismo hizo con sus prendas dejando a la vista, sentado sobre el vientre del griego para evitar su huida, una potente erección. Un miembro de considerable tamaño, surcado de venas. Capricornio se masturbó unos segundos, mientras se arqueaba para besar los labios de Aioros.

 

Acercó el pene a la boca de Sagitario, instándolo a que la abriera. Ladeó la cabeza, pero Shura lo tomó por los cabellos y le colocó de manera violenta el pene en su boca, Aioros, sin más opciones, la abrió aceptándolo de lleno. Succionó con real hambre, como si quisiese hacerlo desde un principio.

 

Aquella tarea lasciva nublaba los sentidos de ambos. Shura dejo que un gemido escapara de su boca mientras entrecerraba los ojos a causa del placer. Sagitario degustó ese pene, tomando las nalgas de Capricornio para conseguir de alguna manera que su miembro se adentrara más, como si fuera posible ir más allá de su garganta. El deseo de tenerlo lo más adentro posible, le llevó a empujar a su amigo desde el trasero.

  
Enloquecido por descubrir lo mucho que le gustaba a Aioros, se descargó. El semen fue abundante, tanto que parte del líquido se escapó por la comisura de los labios de Sagitario dando a parar hasta el cuello.

  
Shura se recostó sobre el griego para besarle los labios y poder disfrutar del sabor de ese néctar y deleitarse con el aroma masculino. A pesar de no estar en el interior de Aioros, ni este dentro de él, Capricornio movió sus caderas frotando ambos penes. Los gemidos de los dos se hicieron escuchar con cada roce.

 

Sin saber qué hacer para apagar el fuego de su interior, Shura bajó hasta la entrepierna de Sagitario para engullir el enhiesto miembro que en pocos segundos también liberó su semen.

 

En ese momento recordó porque era tan bella la vida.

 

Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió de inmediato cuando sintió un dedo en su interior, abriéndose paso a través de él, desgarrándolo en parte. Después sintió una lengua, cálida y húmeda, que fue un alivio para aquel ardor, pero de nuevo un dedo se introdujo, cada vez más profundo. Poco a poco el dolor comenzó a ceder y cuando Aioros quiso darse cuenta se encontraba con una pierna sobre el respaldo del sillón, la otra en el suelo y las manos abriendo su propio trasero para que otro dedo entrara, haciéndolo delirar de placer.  
  
—Te gusta ¿verdad? —preguntó Shura con lujuria. Su amigo solo asintió con la cabeza, relamiéndose los labios—. Te lo voy a meter... —aseguró y con rapidez se colocó sobre Sagitario.  
  
El roce del pene en el trasero le causó ansiedad, en un acto-reflejo se contrajo, pero Capricornio guió el pene de nuevo hacia el ano, apoyando la punta. Por poco más se derramaba en ese momento, pero logro contenerse para tomar las caderas de Aioros y poder hundirse en él, mientras clavaba los dedos en su piel. Comenzó a empujar. La punta esponjosa de su miembro abrió camino, adentrándose cada vez más. No pudo reprimir un sonoro gemido cuando ya estuvo adentro. Se quedó quieto, disfrutando de ese momento, de esa cavidad, mientras Sagitario buscaba acostumbrarse a aquella dureza en su trasero.

 

Shura quitó las manos de las caderas de Aioros y las llevó hasta su rostro para tomarlo y besarle otra vez, justo en ese momento comenzó a moverse, consiguiendo en Sagitario gemidos que eran apagados por los besos.

  
Se aferró a las nalgas de quien lo estaba penetrando. Separó más las piernas para luego enlazarlas, aferrándose con ellas a la espalda de Capricornio y levantando un poco las caderas, momento que el español aprovechó para pasar una mano y tomarlo de los glúteos y levantarlo aún más; penetrándolo casi en el aire. Con otro hábil movimiento, lo jaló, consiguiendo que ambos terminaran incorporados: Shura sentado y Aioros sobre él. Ahora los dos, desesperados, buscaban mover las caderas para hacer más estrecha la penetración.

 

Sagitario mantuvo los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta intentando atrapar el aire que escaseaba, Capricornio hundió el rostro en el cuello de él para morderlo y de esa manera acabar con furia en su interior. Un gemido largo y poderoso que retumbó en el Templo.

 

Cuando Aioros sintió esas palpitaciones en el trasero, cuando sintió el miembro del español descargarse en su interior, no pudo evitarlo y su pene también soltó el semen que terminó ensuciando el abdomen de ambos.

  
Se desplomaron cansados en el sillón, pero a los pocos segundos Shura tomó a su “amigo” y lo arrastró hasta la cama, dándole con claridad a entender que ahora era él quien quería un pene bien adentro, moviéndose con fuerza en su interior.

  
Así fue, y cuando Sagitario se descargó, Capricornio se quedó dormido, quizás por el alcohol en el cuerpo, aunque gran parte de esa borrachera se le había ido por los poros a causa del sexo, o bien al cansancio por el mismo acto sexual. El punto es que prácticamente el español se desmayó. Su amigo no tardó demasiado en sucumbir, sobre su pecho también se quedó dormido, aun desnudos los dos.

…  
  
El primero en despertar, por culpa del sol que le alumbraba de manera muy desubicada el rostro, fue Shura. Con una resaca y un dolor de cabeza antológicos. Reseca y dolor que en el último tiempo eran crónicos.

 

Separó con delicadeza a su amigo y, sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo, se alejó del cuarto y se metió a la ducha, dándose un buen baño de agua helada que fue una cura para su acalorada cabeza y los sentidos nublados. La jaqueca comenzaba a ceder bajo el chorro de agua fría.

  
Terminó de ducharse y se secó con una toalla para luego caminar hasta su cuarto por completo desnudo, se sentó en la cama y contempló a su amigo que comenzaba a despertar, iluminado también por un rayo de sol.  
  
—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Capricornio al ver que Aioros se levantó con prisa de la cama y buscaba sus prendas con aun más desesperación. Nada contestó y por eso lo siguió por detrás hasta el sillón, donde Sagitario encontró sus ropas y donde había comenzado todo.  
—¿Aioros? —volvió a llamarle la atención.  
—Lo siento, yo... Por Zeus... Mejor me voy...  
—No, espera... —dijo Shura tomándolo por los hombros.  
—Supongo que estarás arrepentido y créeme que te entiendo... Es que... —el griego no pudo explicar qué le había ocurrido, su amigo había estado por completo ebrio y él había tenido sexo estando sobrio.  
—¿Quién dice que estoy arrepentido? Aioros, si lo estuviese te hubiese echado a patadas... ¡Espera! —pidió de nuevo, quitándole de las manos la ropa— Ey... yo era el borracho y tú el sobrio. ¿Y eres tú el que se arrepiente? Estas cosas no pasan en las películas —dijo incrédulo y divertido.  
—Yo no estoy arrepentido.  
—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué huyes?

Sagitario dejó de intentar irse y descansó la vista confundida en la de su amigo.

  
—Yo, ayer... había venido a hablar y terminé teniendo sexo...  
—Bueno, hablemos —propuso Capricornio y sonriendo con picardía agregó—: Aunque si quieres... podemos hacer algo más interesante que charlar.  
—Shura... ¿Qué sucedió? Tuvimos sexo —se preguntó y se contestó.  
—No. Yo no tuve sexo contigo. Yo ayer te hice el amor... —corrigió besándole los labios de manera cálida y suave—. No te vistas —rogó arrastrándolo hacia su cuarto. Aioros no se pudo negar.

Fue tan intenso y tan fogoso como a la noche anterior. Solo que tal vez, más suave y sensible. En un momento de calma Shura habló quebrando el silencio.  
  
—Gracias.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por acostarme contigo? —bromeó Aioros.  
—Por perdonarme —aclaró y le besó el cuello.  
—El punto es... —habló susurrando— es que tú te perdones...  
—¿Cómo quieres que me perdone? Ponte en mi lugar —exigió— para mí me es imperdonable. Haber acabado con tu vida y haber perdido todos estos años junto a ti.  
—Pero si gracias a ti yo hoy volví a vivir —reprochó con extrema suavidad—. Me habrás matado, pero por ti vivo... —finalizó al ver que jamás podría convencerlo.  
  
Shura se quedó helado con esas palabras, clavó las pupilas en los ojos de Aioros y una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios.

  
Quizás Capricornio no se perdonase nunca, quizás nunca comprendiese lo que todos en su momento entendieron, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que aprendería de la vida y de cómo vivirla junto a aquel hombre, pagando en parte su crimen. Devolviendo así un poco de lo que le había quitado.

  
 _Errar es humano, perdonar es divino_ y amar es sublime...

 

Con un beso sellaron su amor, un amor que ni el destino, ni el tiempo, ni la muerte misma pudieron _matar_.  
  
  
 **®®® FIN ®®®**

 

07/11/2005

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada =).


End file.
